Coming home from very lonely places
by bridgestars
Summary: Lo primero que piensa Olivia cuando descubre que Lincoln ha cruzado de universo es que tiene ganas de abrazarlo. Lincoln/Olivia


**Disclaimer:** Fringe no me pertenece.

**Coming home from very lonely places**

Lo primero que piensa Olivia cuando descubre que Lincoln ha cruzado de universo es que tiene ganas de abrazarlo

Se presenta en la sede del FBI como la versión alternativa de su padre, dando nombre y apellido, con las manos levantadas en señal de rendición y una sola petición, hablar con Olivia y _**solo**_ con Olivia. Broyles no tarda ni medio minuto en tener una docena de agentes rodeándolo y apuntándole directamente a la cabeza cuando descubre que se trata de _**ese**_ Lincoln, el que llena las páginas de los informes de Olivia (y no precisamente por decir cosas malas de él) sobre el tiempo que estuvo atrapada en el otro universo, y no de su versión alternativa que se encuentra en ese mismo momento en Massive Dynamic.

"_Estas demasiado implicada emocionalmente"_ le dice Broyles cuando le pide que le deje hablar con él, así que se ve obligada a mirar desde lejos como le ponen las esposas y a conformarse con rozarle el brazo cuando pasa por su lado camino a la sala de interrogatorios.

/#/

La primera vez que se encuentran cara a cara no puede evitar sonreírle aunque sabe que esta siendo observada.

Pasan tres días y más de doscientos _"Solo voy a hablar con Olivia"_ antes de que le dejen verlo. Sigue con las esposas, aunque eso no parece importarle mucho, y ha empezado a crecerle la barba. _"Me queda bien ¿verdad?"_ le pregunta mientras se la rasca y Olivia vuelve a sonreírle ya sin importarle que Broyles o Peter la vean hacerlo desde el otro lado del cristal.

El corazón se le parte en mil pedazos cuando le cuenta que Charlie ha quedado atrapado en el ámbar. Le dan ganas de alargar la mano por encima de la mesa y entrelazar sus dedos con los de Lincoln para hacerle entender que sabe por lo que esta pasando, pero no lo hace porque al segundo Broyles la sacaría de esa sala y le impediría volver a acercarse a él.

"_Hay que buscar una solución que nos salve a todos"_ le dice, y Olivia le sonríe por tercera vez antes de contestarte. _"Lo haremos"._

/#/_  
_

Cuando por fin lo dejan libre Olivia se queda toda la noche en su hotel viendo la televisión.

Tienen que pasar dos semanas más antes de que Broyles se convenza de que Walternate no lo ha enviado como espía, y otras dos antes de que lo deje salir del FBI y le busque una habitación de hotel constantemente vigilada por dos agentes, solo por si acaso.

Cuando aparece en su puerta con una botella de whisky en una mano y un montón de archivos en la otra se lo encuentra mirando atentamente el canal de noticias. _"Tengo que ponerme al día si voy a quedarme aquí una temporada"_ le dice encogiéndose de hombros antes de que Olivia le quite el mando y cambie al canal de cine. Ya tendrá tiempo más delante de descubrir lo jodido que esta ese universo, acaba de decidir que esa noche van a celebrar su libertad y que ambos están vivos, por el momento.

Tres horas más tarde más de la mitad de la botella de whisky ha desaparecido, los zapatos de Olivia están bajo la cama, los archivos que traía desperdigados en el suelo y están compartiendo una bolsa de M&M's (Lincoln se esta comiendo todos los amarillos) mientras ven _El Retorno del Jedi_.

/#/

Lincoln es el único al que permite llamarla Olive.

Dunham parece demasiado profesional, Olivia y Liv están descartados porque es como llamaba a la otra y no le hace ninguna gracia la posibilidad de que piense aunque sea por un segundo en ella cuando esté a su lado, y nadie ha vuelto a llamarla Livvy desde la muerte de Charlie, así que recupera su apodo de la infancia para uso exclusivo de Lincoln.

/#/

Cuando Lincoln empieza a trabajar en el laboratorio el ambiente se relaja un poco.

Walter esta con él como un niño con un juguete nuevo, lo lleva de un lado a otro totalmente entusiasmado enseñándole todos los aparatos que ha construido y lo mantiene en un continuo interrogatorio sobre la tecnología del otro lado. Astrid se entretiene al enseñarle a utilizar un ordenador que para él es como de la prehistoria y le configura el Ipad que le ha comprado Olivia (es lo más parecido a las tabletas que utilizan en el otro universo que ha encontrado) para que pueda acceder a la base de datos del FBI y Massive Dynamic sin ningún problema. Incluso Olivia está más relajada, es como si su presencia en ese universo le hubiera quitado de golpe un peso de los hombros. Peter es el único que parece no prestarle ninguna atención, lo mismo porque no le cae bien o simplemente porque tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza de las que preocuparse.

Lo único que falta es la presencia de algún Charlie.

/#/

Cuando Lincoln le trae un café y dos paquetes de Red Vines y empieza a contarle que el acceso ilimitado a esas dos cosas es una de los puntos fuertes de ese universo Olivia no le presta mucha atención, no puede apartar los ojos de la marca en "Café solo" y preguntarse como lo ha sabido.

/#/

El día que el CDC manda un enlace para ayudarlos con un caso y el Frank Stanton de ese universo aparece por el laboratorio Lincoln no puede evitar sentir una amarga sensación de déjà vu. Por suerte este parece más interesado en Astrid que en Olivia, como demuestra la cita para cenar en cuanto solucionen el caso que han acordado.

/#/

La primera vez que se besan Olivia ha estado a punto de ser absorbida por un vórtice.

Lincoln ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo, simplemente la agarra por la cara y la besa antes de que pueda decir nada, porque durante tres interminables segundos ha pensando que la había perdido para siempre, como a Charlie.

Cuando se separan Olivia está demasiado sorprendida para quejarse, así que aprovecha para echarle la bronca y decirle que la próxima vez que decida acercarse tanto a un vórtice en plan suicida se lo piense dos veces, porque si ha abandonado su universo para salvar a miles de personas a las que ni quiera conoce, no tiene ni idea de hasta donde sería capaz de llegar para salvarla a ella.

/#/

Una tarde Olivia descubre a Lincoln buscando información de todas las versiones alternativas de sus exnovias. No puede evitar echarse a reír cuando le cuenta que en realidad lo esta haciendo como un favor para su versión alternativa, porque no va a tardar mucho en empezar a verla con los mismo ojos que él (si no lo hace ya) y no esta dispuesto a sentir celos de un tío que, en esencia, es él mismo.

Cuando el otro Lincoln tiene un leve accidente y casualmente la versión alternativa de Melissa (la enfermera de Lincoln cuando estaba en la cámara de nanobots) es la encargada de curarlo, Olivia tiene la ligera sospecha de que no ha sido simple casualidad.

/#/

La primera vez que están a punto de acostarse los interrumpe una llamada de Peter.

La camisa de Olivia se ha perdido por algún lugar de la habitación, al igual que sus pantalones, y durante unos segundos duda si coger la llamada o no, pero cuando esta a punto de susurrarle un _"Ignóralo"_ el teléfono de Lincoln también suena y no hay manera de evitarlo. _"Los universos están colisionando" _le dice Peter, y Olivia se vuelve hacia Lincoln, que esta hablando con Astrid por teléfono mientras se abrocha la camisa, preguntándose que ha hecho para que los universos le tengan tan mala voluntad como para colisionar justo cuando estaba dispuesta a ponerle fin a una abstinencia de tres años.

/#/

Cuando por fin logran acostarse Olivia es posesiva.

Acostarse con Lincoln es una de las pocas cosas que la otra Olivia no le ha quitado ni podrá quitarle, y durante un breve momento le dan ganas de susurrar contra sus labios un _"Mio_", pero en lugar de eso chupa y deja una marca bien visible con la intención de mostrarle al mundo que él ya tiene a alguien.

En el fondo sabe que es una tontería porque hace meses que toda esa historia de la otra y Peter dejó de importarle, pero no puede evitar sentir una punzada de satisfacción al saber que, a pesar de haber tenido la oportunidad durante años, ella ha llegado primero y jamás podrá experimentar lo que esta sintiendo.

Claro que todo eso se le olvida completamente cuando las manos de Lincoln llegan a cierto punto sensible y lo único del universo que le importa en ese momento es él.

/#/

Algunas noches Olivia le pregunta si en algún momento se ha arrepentido de haberse quedado en ese universo. La longitud de la respuesta varía en función del sueño que Lincoln tenga en ese momento, pero ya sea larga o corta, ambas comienzan con un _"No",_ terminan con un beso y el brillo a su alrededor desaparece.

Después de un tiempo Olivia deja de preguntar.


End file.
